The main focus of the Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) is to provide expertise and comprehensive service in the area of microarray- and next-generation sequencing (NGS)-based genomics research in both a highly accessible and cost-effective manner for Cancer Center members. The GSR, originally named as the Gene Expression Resource, has been an active Shared Resource in the Cancer Center since the first application for NCI designation in 2001. Since then, we have expanded our portfolio of services to encompass nearly every level of genomics ranging from analysis of cancer genomes with single-base resolution up through standard mRNA and miRNA expression profiling. These also include single nucleotide polymorphism genotyping, epigenomics, and analyses for transcript splice variants, fusion genes, and genomic instability. The GSR has strived to provide our researchers with direct access to the most contemporary genomic applications and state-of-the-art instrumentation. Towards this goal, we possess the capacity to perform profiling on most of the common commercially-available microarray platforms (e.g., Affymetrix, Agilent, lllumina) as well as custom-designed ones. Having recently acquired an lllumina Genome Analyzer llx NGS system, the GSR now also provides this exciting state-of-the-art profiling technology. Importantly, all of these applications can be utilized for translational research as a result of our development of optimized protocols for the analysis of samples from a broad range of sources and of extremely limited amounts. To complement these services and to help achieve productive outcomes from genomics experiments, the GSR also provides extensive data analysis and integrative bioinformatics support and routinely assists in the preparation of the appropriate sections of manuscripts and grant proposals. Taken together, the GSR provides a complete integrative and functional molecular profiling solution to the Cancer Center.